


Mascarade Aristocratique

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Boys Kissing, Forbidden Love, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: The year is 1901. The turn of the century happened the year before, and everyone is still getting used to it, especially in Shadyside, Utah.Cyrus Goodman is a boy from the high class part of town. He wants to be free of his controlling father, and just wants to have fun.TJ Kippen is a boy from the poor areas of Shadyside. He wants to be able to pay his rent on time, be able to eat a meal every day, and doesn't want to ask his sister to help pay his rent every month.But when a masquerade ball is planned, are these boys fated to meet?
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 1901. The turn of the century happened the year before, and everyone is still getting used to it, especially in Shadyside, Utah. In this small town, everyone knows each other. The citizens of Shadyside don’t have many boundaries, they knew almost all of the secrets of the town.

However, now that the twentieth century had rolled around, all the citizens either want more wealth or more freedom.

Cyrus Goodman is one of those citizens that want freedom. He felt as if he was too tied to his family, felt controlled by his father at any given moment. However, he loved his family, and if he stayed, maybe his father would loosen the grip on his son.

Right now, Cyrus, his stepmother and father were in the parlor. His stepmother, Sharon, was making a stitching sampler for one of their neighbors whilst his father, Norman, was focusing on some papers for his business.

One of the maids, Kaitlin, brought them a tray of a teapot, their fine china, and some sugar cubes. Cyrus actually loved tea time. He liked to connect with his family. Or at least Sharon.

“Thank you, Kaitlin,” Sharon said to the young girl.

“Would you like anything else?” Kaitlin asked.

“A shot of whiskey, please,” Norman requested. “Fetch our best bottle.”

Kaitlin nodded her head, and left to the cellar.

Sharon made a displeased face. “Drinking, Norman? It’s two in the afternoon.”

Norman waved her off. “Don’t worry, Sharon,” He assured. “Besides, if you were in my situation, you’d drink, too.”

Sharon sharply inhaled, pouring a cup of tea for herself and Cyrus.

“Thank you, Stepmother,” Cyrus said with a smile, which made Sharon feel a bit better. Kaitlin came back into the room with a small glass and a bottle of whiskey.

“Anything else?” Kaitlin asked as she set the whiskey and glass on the table.

“No, thank you, Kaitlin,” Sharon said to her. Kaitlin smiled and walked out of the parlor.

“What are you working on, Father?” Cyrus asked.

“Just some things for the company. I’m not sure you’d understand,” Norman replied. The comment he made, it made Cyrus feel inadequate. “But don’t you worry, son, you’ll be able to understand once you take over the business.”

Cyrus nodded. He took a sip of his tea, looking out the window to his neighborhood.

How he wished he would be free.

\--------------------

TJ ran as fast as he could to his landlord’s home. He was about to miss the deadline to pay his rent. He and his roommates just barely have enough to get by this month.

He saw his landlord’s house just ahead, so he began running faster.

“Mr. Metcalf, Mr. Metcalf!” TJ called out, knocking and banging on the door.

“I’m coming, hold your horses!” The man yelled from behind the door. TJ heard footsteps from inside the house, and the door unlocking. He opened the door, his eyes squinting from the sunlight. “Oh. Young Kippen. You’re late for your rent.”

TJ breathed deeply. “I know. I know. I’ve almost got it all. But I need another day to get the rest.”

Metcalf rolled his eyes, scoffing. “You’ve been asking for extensions every other month, TJ. You need to take responsibility.”

“Sir, I can give you what I have now and get the rest in a couple of days, okay?” TJ offered. He handed an envelope of money to his landlord.

He hasn’t held down a job in so long. He couldn’t find anything that could take him. His last job was a elderly caregiver, but in four months, he was terminated. That was almost a year ago.

“Alright, I tell you this,” Metcalf said. “If you can get the rest in two days, I’ll make sure you won’t be evicted.”

TJ happily sighed. “Oh, thank you! I promise, I’ll get it to you as soon as I can!” He exclaimed as he ran back to town.

Metcalf rolled his eyes. “Damn kid.”

TJ just wanted to be able to get by for once.

\--------------------

It was now dinner time. Six PM. Cyrus barely ate his appetizer, he pretty much seethed in silence. Norman Goodman swirled a glass of wine, laughing with his wife. Sharon, looked to her stepson, and noticed he wasn’t eating.

“Cyrus, darling,” Sharon softly said. “Why aren’t you eating?”

Cyrus looked up to his stepmother. “I’m just… not hungry.” He lied.

Sharon made a worried face to Cyrus. Every night, he’d eat almost everything off his plate, leaving anything he didn’t like. But tonight, it wasn’t like that.

“Cyrus, there are people in this world that are starving. Eat, now,” Norman ordered. Cyrus reluctantly took a bite of his food.

Kaitlin walked into the dining room, her smile making Cyrus feel better. “Shall I take your plates?”

Cyrus nodded. “Yes, please. Give mine to any alley cats.”

Kaitlin took the Goodman family’s plates, going back into the kitchen.

Cyrus always took whatever was left on his plate to the alley cats. Despite his cat allergy, he was a cat lover, and at one point he wanted to build a cat shelter.

“I do not get why you feed those damn cats, Cyrus,” The older Goodman said quietly. “They’re going to be attached to us if you do.”

Sharon gave a warning glance to her husband. “Norman.”

Norman looked back to his wife, an angry look forming.

“Anyway,” Norman cleared his throat. “Your stepmother and I have news.” Norman took Sharon’s hand in his. “As your eighteenth birthday approaches, you have yet to find a bride. So, we’ve made an arrangement.” Cyrus looked to his father, then to his stepmother. “We’ve arranged to have a masquerade ball for you to find a wife.”

Cyrus’ mouth dropped open, eyes widened. “What?!”

“It’s time you find someone to wed, son,” Norman said. “Someone who can treat you with respect.”

Cyrus stayed quiet, thinking about what his father told him. Sharon looked concernedly to the younger Goodman.

“Cyrus, tell us what you’re thinking.”

Cyrus shook his head. “I have nothing to say.” He grabbed his napkin from his lap, setting it on the table. He stood from his seat, leaving the dining room.

Cyrus went up the stairs, turning to the right to his room. He flopped on the bed, punching the pillow a few times to let out his anger. He hated when his father did this. Norman Goodman always wasted his money, whether that be on alcohol or unneeded items or more servants.

But this was on the extremes. A huge party? That is also a huge waste.

He just wants one normal day.

\--------------------

TJ had begged his roommates to do overtime at their jobs. Marty Partilli and Jonah Beck did their best to get whatever money they could, including going into trust funds to pay it off.

But it still wasn’t enough.

“Where else can we make money on such short notice?” Marty said, laying on the old couch.

“I dunno,” Jonah replied. “We have less than a day to bring Metcalf the money.”

TJ sighed with a groan. “I hate this! I wish I still had my job!” He exclaimed. TJ ran a hand through his hair, sighing again.

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled them. TJ walked to the door, opening it. At the door was his sister, Amber. She looked so different from when he last saw her.

“Amber?” TJ said in a hushed voice.

“Hello,” She replied.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Jonah sent a letter and I came as soon as I could.” TJ looked to his friend, mouth agape in shock. “He explained it all in the letter. And I want to help.”

Her brother shook his head. “No, no, I couldn’t ask you to pay for our rent.”

Amber stepped inside their apartment, grabbing TJ’s hands. “TJ, it’s the least I can do.”

TJ bit his lip, thinking about the offer his sister gave him. He hasn’t seen her in at least a year.

“Alright, Amb. But once I get a job, I pay you back,” TJ said.

“You’d better,” Amber replied with a laugh.

\--------------------

Andi accidentally stuck Cyrus with a pin as she pinned the fabric together. She muttered an apology to him, which he accepted.

To Cyrus, Andi was the sweetest girl he’d met, next to their best friend, Buffy. She came to work for the Goodmans only three years ago. Right when they met, they all became the best of friends.

But right now, they weren’t talking (or at least Andi was trying to make conversation). Cyrus was too mad at his parents to talk.

But Andi still tried.

“I hear that Kira Bradley will try to find a new husband by the end of the year,” She said. Once again, Cyrus stayed silent. “Such a scandal, I say.” Andi looked up, and Cyrus was chewing his lip. Andi took another pin and pinned the fabric. “Cyrus? You haven’t spoken for some time. And I know you’re angry, but please, talk to me.”

Cyrus looked to his friend, sat in the chair and sighed. “I’m sorry, Andi.”

Andi kneeled next to the chair, placing her hands on his. “It’s alright, Cyrus.” Cyrus smiled a bit at his best friend’s gesture, which reassured her slightly. “Talk to me?”

Cyrus took a deep breath. “I hate this. I hate this stupid life, these stupid clothes and…” He trailed off. “this stupid Ball.”

Andi’s eyes widened, she didn’t think that Cyrus would talk like this. “What do you mean?”

Cyrus scoffed. “I hate being the son of a wealthy man. I hate having more than I need. I hate having all these parties.” Cyrus stood up from the chair, threading his hands through his hair. Andi still sat on the floor, her hands folded in her lap. “Father’s been like this ever since Mother died. More servants, more booze, more everything. Just more and more and more.” He just kept ranting until Andi stopped him.

“Cyrus, calm down,” She soothed. “I know your father wants what’s best for you, but to be honest, this isn’t the way to do it.” Cyrus looked to his friend. “But maybe if you go to the Ball, Norman won’t be on your ass.”

Cyrus chuckled at that remark. “I’ll think about it.”

Andi smiled. “Good.” She said, hugging her best friend. “Now, I even heard that Miranda Patrick is trying to find a betrothed for her daughter.”

Cyrus playfully gasped. “My, my. Isn’t her daughter nine years old?” He asked with a laugh, and Andi laughed with him.

\--------------------

TJ walked down Windsor Street, in search of Amber’s house. He hasn’t been there for awhile, as she’d been away in Paris for the past year or so. Amber had offered for TJ and the boys to stay at the manor while she was gone, but they declined.

TJ reached the white panelled manor. Amber had inherited it from their grandmother after her death. Amber was the favored child in the family. She got the best out of everything, even when she was of a working class family.

TJ was known as the ‘problem child’ in the Kippen family. Too much energy, not very bright in regards to school, somewhat selfish. Just a lot of bad traits.

TJ walked up the front stairs, wiping his hands before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened in a few moments, and the maid, Maria, smiled. “Hello, TJ. Shall I take your coat?” She asked as he walked inside.

“No, Maria, but thank you,” TJ smiled back at her as she closed the door. “Where’s Amber?”

Maria folded her hands to the front of her body. “She’s having tea right now with Lord Reed. I can go get her, if you’d like.” TJ nodded.

“Yes, please,” He replied.

“Wait here,” The maid said, walking into the parlor.

TJ looked at the wall, seeing a new portrait of Amber, possibly painted while she was in France.

“TJ, you’re here.”

TJ turned his head to his elder sister, and smiled.

Her beautiful dress was as yellow as the sun. Her sleeves were short, to her shoulders, had a pearl choker around her neck, matching earrings and bracelet and her hair was in a braid, held together with a white ribbon.

“Amber,” He said, hugging his sister.

“How are you? Were you able to pay the rent on time?” She asked.

“Yes, I was,” TJ replied. “Thank you so much for helping us. I don’t know where we could have gone if we were evicted.”

Amber smiled. “You dolt, I would have let you live here.” TJ laughed. “But you do owe me. You owe me an outing with you.” Amber walked to the table near the staircase, grabbing a white envelope. “There’s a masquerade ball coming up this Saturday, and I can invite someone to come.”

TJ grabbed the envelope. The seal was broken. He took the piece of paper from inside the envelope and read it.

_ Dear Amber Kippen, _

_ You are cordially invited to the Goodman Masquerade Ball in celebration of finding a bride for Cyrus Goodman. You are allowed to bring one other guest along with you for the Ball. _

_ A special evening of drinks, music, dinner and dancing on Saturday, July 13th, 1901 at Goodman Manor, 256 Citrus Avenue, Shadyside, Utah. _

_ Please respond by post by July 12th, 1901. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Norman and Sharon Goodman. _

“I’ll go.” TJ said.

“Good, because,” Amber replied before whispering, “I’m not bringing Lord Reed to save my life.”

TJ snickered, trying to keep his laughter unheard.

“Amber? You’re taking a long time,” Lord Reed said from the parlor.

Amber rolled her eyes and sighed. “I have to go, TJ. But I’ll see you on Saturday.”

TJ smiled as his sister walked away. He turned to the front door, opening it and walked out of the manor.

Then he realized that he didn’t know how to get a suit, no less a mask by the weekend.

He had a lot to do.

\--------------------

Andi and Cyrus waited outside the Shadyside Lutheran Church, waiting for their friend, Buffy Driscoll. Cyrus took out his pocket watch. It was almost 11 o’clock, church should be done by now.

“Perhaps she’s not here today,” Andi said.

“As if she’d skip church,” Cyrus replied.

While Buffy wasn’t very religious, she never skips church. Mainly because her parents have that similar control Norman has on Cyrus.

“True.”

Suddenly, the doors opened and three people coming out were arguing.

“Elizabeth Marie Driscoll, do not walk away from me,” One of the women, Patricia, said.

“For the thousandth time, Mother, it’s Buffy,” The other replied.

“It’s not your name if you’re under our roof,” The man, Joshua, said to his daughter.

Oh, boy. The Driscolls were getting into it again.

“Elizabeth, take those trousers off,” Patricia Driscoll scolded. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “No, Mother.” Patricia and Joshua gasped, then began to grimace. Buffy turned her head back to Cyrus and Andi, who have witnessed the whole thing. “Mother, Father, be the bigger people and walk away.” Patricia growled, but turned away along with her husband, leaving their daughter with her friends. Buffy sighed. “Sorry about that.” She said meekly.

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy,” Cyrus replied, giving his friend a side hug.

“Here to invite me for drinks, I hope,” Buffy sighed.

“No, but we do have something for you,” Andi said, handing Buffy an envelope. “There’s a masquerade ball at Goodman Manor coming up this Saturday. We hope you’d make it?”

Buffy looks at the envelope, almost as if she’s studying it. “I’ll be there.” Buffy turned her head, still seeing her parents walking away. “Think I can stay with one of you? At least until my parents calm down?”

Andi smiled. “You can stay with me whenever you want, Buffy,” She said.

Cyrus took out his pocket watch. Eleven-thirty. Almost time for lunch.

“I’m hungry. Anyone want to go to the tavern for lunch?” He asked. The girls nodded, and they began to walk away from the church.

\--------------------

TJ looked through a box in his room. It was full of suits that either belonged to his father or some of his uncles. There were at least five of them and none of them fit him. They were either too big, too small, had holes in the jackets, tears in the trousers, sometimes even missing buttons. 

TJ sighed and grumbled. He was just frustrated. The ball was tomorrow and he still didn’t have anything.

The door opened with a creak. TJ looked up to see Jonah and Marty standing there with two boxes.

“Hey, guys,” He said. “What’s up?”

Jonah held out the box. “Just wanted to help you with that ball you’re going to, so we made you something.”

Jonah handed TJ the box. TJ carefully opened it and was shocked to see what was inside.

In the box was a gold mask. There was some beautiful swirl molding with pearls embedded into it. On the forehead was a molding of the sun.

“Oh, my God,” He breathed out. “Where’d you get this?”

“I made it,” Marty spoke. “I was able to get the supplies to make it.”

TJ stood up from the bed, tightly hugging Marty. “Thank you.”

Jonah cleared his throat. TJ and Marty parted from the hug, laughing slightly. “I have something for you, too,” He said. Jonah handed TJ a slightly bigger box.

When TJ opened it, he pulled out a suit. It looked like it was barely used, and had all the buttons on it. It was a white vest and button-up shirt with a light gold outer tailcoat, along with matching trousers.

“It was one of my old suits when I was younger. I thought I’d help fix it up for you,” Jonah said. TJ chuckled. He was just so happy his friends would do this for him.

“Jonah, Marty, this is amazing. Thank you. Thank you so much.” TJ began to cry out of joy. “You are the best friends a guy could ask for.”

Jonah and Marty smiled. “It’s really not a problem,” Marty said. “You’d do the same for us.”

TJ set the suit on the bed before hugging both Jonah and Marty in a group hug.

\--------------------

The ball was tonight. Cyrus couldn’t believe it was here so soon. The ballroom was being cleaned up, dinner tables being set out as well when he woke up this morning. The orchestra was setting up and tuning their instruments by lunch time.

Cyrus’ heart pounded as he put on his suit.

Andi did an amazing job. The suit had everything he wanted. The suit was red (his favorite color), with a maroon vest and tie with brown dress shoes that Andi’s father, Bowie made. Cyrus also had a black pocket square and red top hat.

His mask is one that Andi had also made. It was black with gold accents. The mask was even cut in half so one could see half his face.

He was having struggles with his tie when his stepmother came in. “Cyrus, your father’s wondering where you are.”

Cyrus smiled when she walked inside. “I'm here, obviously.” They both laughed.

Sharon looked lovely, her blue dress flowing like the ocean. “Oh, dear, your tie.” She walked over to him, grabbing the tie and beginning to tie it. “Be lucky I’m the one doing this and not your father.”

Cyrus ducked his head to hide his red face. “I can’t see why he married you, but I can see why you married him.”

Sharon quickly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before going back to tying. “How so, darling?”

Cyrus shrugged. “I’m not sure, but he remarried to find love again, yet he is distant. ‘Tis ironic, yes?” Sharon nodded. “You married for love as well.”

“Is this about you finding your spouse, Cyrus?” He nodded after staying still for a few moments. “Honestly, I don’t find this the right way to find love. But every time I tried to convince your father not to do this, he didn’t listen.”

Cyrus looked down in shame. “I’m sorry, Stepmother.”

Sharon smoothed her stepson’s tie once she was done. “Listen, Cyrus, I want you to have fun tonight. I don’t want you to worry about finding a spouse. Just have fun with Andi and Buffy. Dance, eat, chat with the guests. Just be yourself.”

Cyrus gave a grateful smile. “I love you, Stepmother,” He said.

“I love you, too, dear,” Sharon said. “Now, let’s head downstairs before your father drinks all the alcohol.”

Cyrus laughed before linking his arm’s with Sharon’s.

As he walked down the hall and before stopping at the grand staircase, he looked out to the crowd. The orchestra was currently playing Mozart’s Symphony No. 40.

They walked down the stairs. No one seemed to notice him, thankfully.

Everyone from the Shadyside high class was there, and even some new people that Cyrus hadn’t met yet.

Norman walked to his son and placed a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “There you are, son!” He said with a chuckle. “Look at all the lovely ladies, Cyrus. Any one of them would want to marry you.”

Cyrus looked to the crowd again, at all the ladies. Yes, they seemed great, but Cyrus didn’t find them attractive.

“Cyrus!” Someone called. Cyrus turned around and saw Andi and Buffy walking over to him.

“Andi, Buffy!” He exclaimed. “You two look so beautiful!”

Andi was wearing a long purple gown. The sleeves were short, stopped at her shoulders. Around her neck was a diamond necklace with matching earrings, possibly borrowed from Buffy. Her mask was also purple with crow and pheasant feathers on the left side of her face.

Buffy, she was wearing a dress, which was surprising to see. It was emerald green in color and the sleeves were long. She had a bronze necklace with emerald gems embedded, as well as some matching earrings. Her mask was bronze with green details.

They just both looked stunning, and Cyrus hoped they’d be by his side the whole time.

“Thank you, Sir Goodman,” Andi bowed to him. He began laughing somewhat loudly, making Norman to shoot a cold look at them.

“Please, I want you to enjoy yourselves tonight,” Cyrus said. A slow song begins to play and Cyrus groaned as he saw many girls lining up to dance with him.

The least eager of them all was probably Kira Bradley. A high class, twenty year old girl who had already been divorced twice. Some say that she tried to poison both her husbands to try to get their death benefits, but she got scared at the last minute, so she just divorced them.

Another girl, Iris Danielson, was violently tugging at his arm, practically begging him to dance with her. Iris was a sweet girl that was completely boy crazy, even tried to court Cyrus when they were ten, but he didn’t reciprocate her feelings.

They all seemed great girls, but Cyrus was just not interested.

“Go ahead and dance with them,” Andi said. “They won’t leave you alone if you don’t.”

Cyrus took a breath, turning toward the girls. He decided to take the hand of Iris, as he just wanted to get her dance over with.

Andi and Buffy looked at him with remorse. “Think he’ll be okay?” Buffy asked.

“I’m not sure,” Andi replied.

Cyrus just dealt with it for now.

\--------------------

As TJ got ready for the ball, he felt anxiety washing over. There, he would be meeting new people, socializing with high class individuals, dancing, having fun… being normal. But other than the anxiousness, he was excited to go. He had to thank Marty for making the mask, thank Jonah for the suit and thank Amber for inviting him.

TJ smoothed out the fabric of his coat before putting on the mask. He looked like a completely different person. Once he was a low class person, now a first class.

Jonah came in saying, “There’s a carriage waiting for you, Teej.”

TJ nodded to him. “Tell them I’ll be out soon.” He said.

Jonah left his room, but before he left, he smiled to his roommate.

TJ left the room, following Jonah to the front of the building.

On the street was the carriage. The carriage was wood, stained black, with some silver molding.

The coachman opened the door, inviting TJ inside.

“See you later,” TJ said, going into the carriage.

\--------------------

Cyrus was absolutely bored. After dancing with so many girls, he didn’t think he’d last the night. Luckily, he had dinner a little bit ago, so he’s not very hungry.

Buffy walked up to him, putting a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Taking a break?” She asked. He nodded. “Look, you’re bored. I get it. I don’t like parties like this either. But come on, dance with Andi and I. It’ll take your mind off everything.”

Cyrus shook his head. “No, my feet hurt. I’ll stay here, I s’pose.”

Buffy gave him a sympathetic look. “Alright.” Buffy left the young Goodman boy alone.

Cyrus sighed. He wondered if he would find the one he would marry. He thought of giving up hope.

“Introducing Madam Amber Kippen, escorted by TJ Kippen,” Their butler announced.

Cyrus saw Amber walk down the grand staircase. Her dress was so beautiful. It was a pale pink color with white bows along the belt. Her mask was the same color as her dress, with what seemed to be white dove feathers on it.

Cyrus walked over to them. “Madam Kippen.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake, which she reciprocated.

“Sir Goodman,” She replied. “Thank you for the invitation.”

Cyrus smiled genuinely. “It’s my pleasure that you came.”

Then Cyrus looked to the boy next to her. Cyrus was speechless. He was… handsome.

“Please, allow me to introduce you to my brother, TJ,” Amber said. “He’s my guest for the night.”

Cyrus looked to TJ and blushed. “Hello,” He shyly said.

Amber looked to the orchestra and gasped. “They’re playing Bach,” She exclaimed. Amber walked away from the boys, leaving them alone.

There was an awkward silence between the two. They didn’t know what to say, what to talk about, whether or not they should walk away.

TJ broke the silence. “I apologize for being late, sir.”

Cyrus waved him off. “It’s alright. Honestly, I don’t blame you.”

TJ laughed loudly, and instantly covered his mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry!” He quickly said, putting his hands on his cheeks.

“It’s okay.” Cyrus replied, taking TJ’s hands away from his face. “Don’t be embarrassed.” TJ blushed. Cyrus finally worked up the courage and asked him, “Would you like to dance?”

“In front of all these people?” TJ asked in a shy response.

Cyrus looked at the other guests. Then he got an idea. “Let’s go to the private garden. Only me and my friends are allowed there.”

TJ nodded. Cyrus led him out of the ballroom.

\--------------------

TJ felt his heart pound. Once he got to the ball, he was relaxed, but then he saw  _ him _ . Cyrus. He’d never seen someone so cute in his life. Then TJ was asked to dance, by  _ him _ .

TJ was trailing behind Cyrus, and up ahead was a big, dark door. It was plain, not much to catch one’s eye.

Cyrus pulled a chain from beneath his suit, taking a key that was on the chain and sliding it into the key slot and unlocking the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, opening the door.

TJ gasped when he saw the garden. It was outside, with many oil lamps strung up on a clothesline. Around TJ were daisies, tulips, roses, and other types of flowers. In the center of the garden was a cobblestone fountain, spurting with water.

Cyrus left his side for a moment to light the oil lamps.

“Wh-what is this place?” TJ stuttered.

“It’s a garden my family made when I was born. My mother took care of it until she passed away,” He replied. Cyrus turned to TJ. “Now I take care of it.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” TJ said.

“‘Tis fine, TJ. It happened many years ago.”

TJ, not knowing what else to do, held out his hand. “May I have this dance, good sir?”

Cyrus sweetly smiled. “Of course.” Cyrus took his hand, allowing TJ to take the lead. “It’s hard to do this when you’re not leading.”

TJ chuckled. “Honestly, this is the first time I’ve danced with someone other than my sister.”

Cyrus gasped. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

TJ spun Cyrus out and brought him back into his embrace. “Oh, I’m telling the truth.” Cyrus laughed as they continued to dance.

They seemed to go on for ages with their dance. It was like in the story  _ Cinderella _ , TJ going from rags to riches for a night and dancing with the handsome boy.

A dream come true for TJ

\--------------------

Cyrus danced for hours with this boy. A boy he’d never known. It almost seemed like he was dreaming. He didn’t want this to end, not even for a second. They talked about tons of things, their families, their interests and even some life stories.

They’d taken off their masks once they finished dancing and they were a little tipsy, as Kaitlin brought them Norman Goodman’s wedding wine.

“Wait, so Lady Kira tried to kiss you?” TJ asked.

Cyrus nodded. “Yes, she tried. But honestly, she just wants more money for herself and I happen to be part of the fifth richest family in Shadyside.” TJ laughed before taking another sip of wine. “What about you? Any love escapades in your life?”

TJ turned red. “Well… I kissed a boy when I was about 10 years old, but it was nothing.” He shrugged.

Cyrus perked his eyebrows. “Nothing? So was our dance nothing to you?”

TJ quickly shook his head. “No, no, it’s just that I didn’t truly feel anything when I kissed that boy. But with you, while we danced, I felt something. Something I can’t explain into words.” Cyrus’ face relaxed, but then TJ noticed he was chewing the inside of his cheek. “Look, I’m not anything like those high class prisses. I’m just a working class guy. I only have a few cents to my name, and… God, we’re not compatible, Cyrus.”

Cyrus put his wine glass on a table, moving to TJ’s side. “TJ, there’s a connection between us. It was fate that we met, it was fate that my father threw this ball for me.” Cyrus cupped TJ’s cheeks. “Perhaps I’m not supposed to find a bride. Perhaps I’m supposed to find a groom.”

Cyrus moved in closer to the taller boy, pressing his lips against TJ’s. TJ breathed in sharply, but later relaxed into the kiss. They just stayed that way for a few moments, just kissing. They only parted when they needed air. They kept going, but still kept it slow.

Once they parted for the final time, they sighed and Cyrus looked up at the stars. “Hercules is in the stars. I can see it.” He said breathily. TJ looked to the stars as well. He saw it, too. “My mother loved the constellations. We would make some up together if I felt sad. Sometimes my father would join in as well.”

TJ wondered what Cyrus’ mother looked like. He wondered if she had her son’s chocolate brown eyes, same brunette hair as Cyrus as well. Maybe she wore bright colors, had a bubbly personality. Just an overall amazing mother.

“Uh…” TJ squinted his eyes. “Oh!” He pointed to the sky. “There! See it?” Cyrus looked up and saw a cluster of stars roughly in the shape of heart. He nodded. “I’m calling that one Cyrus Loveus. Because you’re adorable.”

Cyrus smiled. Then he noticed that he hasn’t really heard any music for awhile. “Damn, what time is it?” He pulled out his pocket watch. It was nearing one in the morning. “Oh, my. It’s awfully late.” He showed the watch to TJ.   
  


“Shit, I wonder if Amber’s left by now.”

Cyrus put the watch back in his pocket. “I can ask for Kaitlin to request a carriage to take you home.”

TJ stood up and dusted the dirt off his suit. “That’d be great, thank you.”

Cyrus stood up as well. He walked in front of TJ and said, “Will I see you again?”

TJ took Cyrus’ hand into his. “If you want to, of course you can.” TJ leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Cyrus’ lips.

Cyrus shyly smiled. “Would you like to meet up sometime this weekend?”

“I’d like that.” TJ rubbed his thumb across the back of Cyrus’ hand. He pulled up the small-ish hand and kissed it before walking into the manor.

The Goodman boy may or may not have done a happy dance. He hasn’t been this happy before. His heart was beating so hard, he thought he would explode right there in the garden.

He couldn’t tell anyone he liked boys. He’d be shunned from town, his family, his friends, possibly even TJ. He just needed to keep a low profile until the right moment.

He looked up at the stars again and he muttered, “Mother. I believe you sent me someone I love. But ‘tis not a woman, but a man.” He bit his lip. “Send me a sign, Mother. Tell me that I’m making the right choice.” He stood there in silence for awhile, just waiting.

Cyrus turned around, and saw a bright yellow daffodil right next to the door. Daffodils were Leslie Goodman’s favorite flower, but due to Leslie’s death and Norman’s remarriage to Sharon, Cyrus hasn’t seen a daffodil since he was six.

So Cyrus took it as a sign that Leslie approved. “Thank you, Mother.” He whispered with a smile.

Cyrus sighed in relief and before he went back into the manor, he blew a kiss up to the sky.

He hoped he’d be alright.


	2. Souvenirs Indésirables

_ Amber sat on her shared bed with her brother, hearing their parents fighting in the other room. Abigail was crying, they could tell. _

_ “ _ **_Please, James, just give it another thought! Please don’t leave!_ ** _ ” Abigail cried. _

_ “ _ **_It’s my life, Abigail, I must leave,_ ** _ ” James replied. _

_ Amber looked to her little brother, who’s poor face was sad. “Is Papa gonna leave?” He asked the seven-year-old. _

_ “I think so, Teej,” She said. She vowed when he was born that she’d never lie to TJ. She’s keeping that promise. _

_ “ _ **_James, think of the children! They need you!_ ** _ ” Pleaded Abigail. _

_ TJ began to cry, but Amber wiped his tears. “Shh… Shh… It’s okay.” _

_ “ _ **_I’ll send a check to you for the next six months. They don’t need me._ ** _ ” Their father countered. Amber grew more and more angry as they kept arguing. “ _ **_Be happy that I’m not dragging them down with me._ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_You’d rather be with that whore than with me, your wife?!_ ** _ ” Amber’s fuse was gone. _

_ “TJ, stay here,” She ordered. She got off the bed, her feet touching the cold floor. Outside their door was James was strangling his wife, pinning Abigail against the wall. “Papa!” She yelled. “Stop!” _

_ Despite her short height, she tried to get her father’s arm away from her mother’s neck. But he kept going. _

_ It was only until they heard a meek voice. “Stop…” TJ said, a whimper escaping from his mouth. _

_ James’ eyes widened. “TJ!” He took his hand away from Abigail’s neck and she fell to her knees, coughing. “I-I-I wasn’t trying to hurt her. I was only-” _

_ Amber spoke up. “Get out, Papa.” She rubbed Abigail’s back. “Don’t ever come again.” _

_ James looked in sentiment to his family. The family he once called his. _

_ He grabbed his suitcase, and headed out the door. _

_ Abigail’s coughing became cries. Cries of sadness, anger. _

_ TJ walked to his mother, hugging her. “We’ll be okay, Mama. We don’t need him.” Abigail sniffled. “Mama, you have us. We’ll be okay.” _

\--------------------

Amber thought of that day almost all the time. It’s why she never got into a relationship, because she thought someone like James would hurt her like her mother. Every time someone would try to court her, she always denied it.

What she wants in a relationship is trust, companionship, and actual true love. But that doesn’t happen a lot in the new twentieth century.

Amber sat at her grand dining table. Maria walked up to her with a pitcher of water.

“Everything alright, Madam?” The maid asked.

Amber looked up to Maria, seeing her concerned face. “Um… I don’t really know.”

Maria set the pitcher down, sitting in the seat next to Amber’s. “Thinking about James again?”

Amber nodded with a quiet ‘ _ yes _ ’. “It’s been thirteen years, Maria. Why am I still thinking about it?”

Maria placed her hand on Amber’s shoulder. “Trauma like that will always be there, Amber. You lost your father. You were so young.”

Amber had trusted Maria with her past since Maria was first hired. Maria wouldn’t share this with anyone.

“Could you go get me my calligraphy pen, an envelope and a piece of parchment from my study?” Amber asked.

Maria stood up from the chair, leaving the dining room.

Minutes later, Maria came back to the dining room with all the items with her.

“Thank you.” Amber said.

She began to write.

_ Dearest Andi… _

\--------------------

Buffy pulled the trousers onto her legs, tying it with a makeshift belt. She was so happy to be out of that gown from the night before. She was so tired, but it was too late in the day to go back to bed.

“Elizabeth, are you-” Patricia walked through the door, her sentence stopping. “Oh. You’re wearing trousers again.”

Buffy turned around. “Mother, please, just for today, let me wear trousers.” Buffy never really got emotional with her mother.

Patricia shook her head. “No, we’re going out today with the Patricks.”

Buffy felt tears in her eyes beading up. “Mother. These dresses aren’t me. They-”

Patricia interrupted her daughter. “I will not let you embarrass me again like at church!” She yelled.

Buffy’s never heard her mother truly yell at her. Patricia was always patient, a little stern.

Patricia smoothed her dress. “Now put on a dress before three o’clock.” And with that, she left.

Buffy’s tears flowed from her eyes. On one hand, she wants to please her parents, but the other says to stay true to herself.

But she took off the trousers, along with her separate blouse and began to put on a blue dress, with details of white lace around the edges.

She hoped it would fix things.

\--------------------

“So what’s the agenda for today, Dad?” Andi asked Bowie, who was putting on his apron.

Bowie ran a shoe shop in downtown Shadyside. It used to be run by his father, Joseph, but after his death, Bowie began to run it. He was hoping his daughter would take up the business, too.

“A set of shoes for Kira Bradley.” He took a look at the order form. “Three pairs to be exact.” Andi rolled her eyes. “I know, darling. But once we get this done, we can go get dinner. You know Kira tips high.”

Andi nodded.

Bowie always made Kira’s base of the shoe before doing anything else. All there was left to do was to sew the fabric to the base, then make the last details.

This was where Andi got her sewing experience. Being from a line of shoemakers got her a job at the Goodmans.

“Don’t get your fingers caught,” Bowie warned.

“I know, Dad.” Andi loved making shoes, but she hoped she wouldn’t miss out on the things she loves, like Bowie did. “Do you miss song writing?”

Bowie made a thoughtful face, but still kept working on the shoe. “Sometimes. Honestly, I’ve been feeling inspiration.”

Andi looked to him. “Really?”

Bowie nodded. “Yes. I hope that I get back to it.” Andi smiled. “I just want you to know not to give up on the things you desire. You’re allowed to run the shop and keep making clothes. Do whatever makes you happy.”

Bowie gave his daughter a side hug. “Thanks, Dad.”

\--------------------

TJ walked through the cemetery, his heart in his stomach. He didn’t really know why he felt like this, cemeteries didn’t make him uneasy at all. Then again, he hasn’t been to one in a long time.

But he kept walking. He wanted to be here. He wanted to pay respects.

Up ahead was a headstone, one that he recognized, so he began to jog to it.

Once he was there, he noticed that there was moss growing at the bottom of the stone. Was it that long already?

He read the text on the stone, smiling a little.

_ Abigail Frances Kippen _

_ May 17, 1857 - July 9, 1888 _

His mother was fairly young when she died, only thirty-one. TJ was devastated when she passed.

“Hey, Mama.” He said, sitting next to the headstone. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around for so long. Been busy with… stupid shit.” He chuckled. TJ bit his lip. “So a little update, I guess. I’m eighteen now. I don’t have a job. Not sure why. But I just can’t seem to hold one down for more than a year.” TJ shifted on the ground. “Guess I got that from Papa.”

His hands began to fidget. He hasn’t felt this nervous since the ball.

“Mama, I want to tell you something. I think I’ve found someone. Like to be… romantic with. But I’m worried. Worried about turning into… him. Into Papa.” TJ took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to disappoint him or… do what Papa did to you.”

  
He began to stand up from the ground, wiping his trousers. “Whatever I decide, I’ll let you know. You’re still my Mama. Even in death.” Before he walked away, he mumbled an ‘ _ I love you _ ’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I hope to expand more on the other characters in every other chapter, as well as giving flashbacks of TJ or Cyrus’ childhoods at the beginning of each chapter. Same rule applies to the previous chapter, if we get 50 Kudos in two weeks, I’ll plot and write the next chapter.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


	3. Apprendre à Vous Connaître

_Cyrus was being held on his mother’s hip, observing his father planting daffodils. The sun was going down in a little while, which meant it was going to be bedtime soon._

_“Want to plant anymore before we go in for dinner?” Norman asked. He loved this routine. Work, wind down with gardening, dinner and then go to bed._

_“No, that’ll be fine for today,” Leslie replied. Cyrus buzzed his lips together, making his mother laugh. “Aw, you want to eat, darling?” Norman stood up, wiping his hands on a dishcloth nearby._

_They walked inside the manor, going to the dining room. Served on the plates were salads, a great way to start off dinner._

_“Looks delicious,” Norman commented. Leslie set Cyrus into his chair. Norman pulled her chair out._

_“Thank you, Sir Goodman,” Leslie said in a playful voice._

_“And to you, Lady Goodman,” Norman replied in the same tone._

_Leslie giggled as she sat in her chair. “Oh, my! It all looks so good!” Leslie coughed into her fist. “Oh, dear…”_

_Norman looked to her in concern. “Is it getting worse?”_

_She nodded. “A little bit.” Leslie looked up to Cyrus, who was getting antsy to eat. “Let’s just begin eating, yes?”_

_This didn’t relieve Norman’s concern, but he unrolled his napkin and laid it on his lap. “Yes, of course.”_

_Leslie spoon fed Cyrus some lettuce while she kept coughing._

\--------------------

Andi sat in the outdoor seating, waiting for her and her guest’s food to arrive. She’s been to this tavern plenty of times, so the chefs know her usual. But she’s never been in public with Amber Kippen, at least not since the ball, but they had masks on. They weren’t recognized at all.

Suddenly, Amber walked up to the table. “Hello,” She said.

“Amber, hello,” Andi said surprisingly.

“I’m shocked you came,” Amber replied truthfully. “The only invitations to spend time are given to me by men. Then they offer to marry me, which I decline every single time.” She ranted as she sat in the chair. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to go off on a tangent.”

Andi smiled. “It’s quite alright.” Amber sighed. “So what did you want to talk about? Your letter seemed urgent.”

Amber made a realization she’d almost forgotten what she came for. “Oh, um… so this might turn into a sob story, but here goes… I have been… remembering certain memories.” Andi gave a confused look.

“Oh? Of what?” She asked.

“They’re of my family. When I was younger, my family didn’t have a lot of money. My mother came from a high class family, and my father was on his own until they got married.” Andi nodded, silently telling her to keep going. “They had an amazing marriage… until my father began an affair with his boss.” Andi gasped.

“Oh, my.”

Amber continued. “My parents divorced when I was seven. But when he left, it was… messy. My mother was horribly beaten, and that added fuel to the fire.” Amber rested her hand on the table. Andi, as a way to give comfort, placed her hand on Amber’s. “I’ve been remembering the day my father left home. What do you think about this?”

Andi clicked her tongue. “Well, it was thirteen years ago? Have you gotten the closure that you need?” Amber shook her head. “Perhaps that’s what you need.”

Amber nodded in agreement. “Perhaps, yes.”

Andi squeezed Amber’s arm slightly, and Amber smiled at the gesture.

\--------------------

Bex shuffled through the mail. She was expecting a letter from her mother, and she was hoping it came today. Bowie was in his office, working through the order forms for the shoe shop.

Bex was humming a song as she looked. Most of the mail was junk mail. Then she saw her mother’s name on an envelope.

“Bowie! I got the letter from Mother!” Bex called to her husband.

Bowie walked out of the office to the left of the family room. His hair was tied back and his jacket was off.

“Really?” Bowie said with astonishment. Bex held up the letter with pride. “Oh, my goodness.”

Bex ripped open the envelope and began scanning over the words.

_Dearest Bex, Bowie and Andi,_

_Hello from France! I’ve finally settled into my new home in Lyon. I can’t believe I have, I thought I’d give up like other times. I hope all three of you are well, and I’m excited to see you all at Christmas._

_I’ll be sending you a care package from France, all filled with my new favorite books and food. Oh, and some fabric for Andi!_

_Thank you for the support you’ve given me these past few months._

_With love,_

_Celia._

Along at the end of the letter was Celia’s kiss mark. Bex smiled and held the letter close to her chest.

“It’s good she’s doing well,” Bowie kissed his wife’s cheek.

“It is,” Bex replied softly.

The Mack family has had a hard few months. Bex’s father had died of cirrhosis of the liver due to heavy drinking, and Celia couldn’t keep up with the payments of the house, so she moved to France. Andi was devastated when her grandmother moved away, she didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye.

It got Bex thinking. “Should we visit her? I know it’s last minute, but what if you and Andi took more hours at the shop?”

Bowie smiled. “I think that sounds like a plan.” Bex laughed and pecked her husband’s lips. “Come on, let’s get lunch ready.” 

Bex already knew what she wanted. She wanted to cook some of the veggies in Bowie’s garden. Bowie grabbed some fresh carrots he’d pulled up that morning and began to cut them.

\--------------------

Cyrus walked down the sidewalk of the poor parts of Shadyside. He’s never been down here before, and everyone he saw was giving him strange looks, some even disgusted. But he didn’t mind it. He ignored it all.

He looked at the piece of parchment in his hand. Written on it was TJ’s address. He was seeing TJ today. Just to get to know him better.

He stopped in front of the apartment building, walking into the building. Cyrus climbed the stairs to the third floor.

Cyrus felt nervous. He hasn’t seen TJ since that night. His hands shook as he rapped on the door. The door opened quickly. The man behind the door made a confused face.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Cyrus quickly apologized. “I must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for TJ Kippen?”

The man who was at the door made a realized face and said, “Oh! He’s inside, come in.”

Cyrus walked through the door and faced the man who welcomed him in. “Cyrus Goodman.”

The man smiled, his dimples growing. “Jonah Beck. I’m one of TJ’s roommates.” Cyrus held out his hand for a handshake, which Jonah returned.

“Do you happen to be a member of the Beck family?”

The Beck family was very well known in Shadyside. They were the second richest family, right behind the Patricks. From what Cyrus knew, they went bankrupt a few years back.

“Yes, I am,” Jonah chuckled. “After my family got their money back, I decided to stay here with TJ and our other roommate, Marty.” He explained. “Being here reminded me that I don’t have to be someone with a lot of money to be accepted. I just have to be someone who loves living their life.” Cyrus smiled. He wished he’d be like Jonah. Carefree and independent.

“Cyrus, I didn’t hear you come in!” Cyrus turned around to see TJ standing in the small lounge. “Have you been here long?”

Cyrus shook his head. “No, I just got here.” He smiled again.

“Shall we get going, then?” Cyrus nodded. The went back outside, and started walking side-by-side. “So, I assume you met Jonah. How’d you like him?”

“He’s nice,” Cyrus shrugged.

TJ laughed. “You know, he can be a little clueless.” The Goodman boy chuckled. “But he means well. He’s really matured in the past couple years.”

Cyrus chuckled. “Do you have any other siblings, other than your sister?”

TJ clicked his tongue. “Not that I know of.” Cyrus made a confused face. “My family is… kind of messed up.”

Cyrus stopped at a bench and sat down, patting the seat next to him. TJ sat next to Cyrus. “Care to elaborate?”

“Well, my father’s kind of an ass, I’ll leave it at that. My mother, though… She looked just like Amber, minus the fact that she had my eyes.”

“Had?”

TJ nodded. “She died back in the eighteen-eighties.” He said. “It was sometime after my parents got divorced.”

Cyrus placed a hand on TJ’s thigh. “Oh, dear, I’m so sorry.” TJ hesitantly put his hand on Cyrus’, feeling the warmth of his lover’s hand traveling up his arm. “I can relate to that, however.”

TJ gave eye-contact. “You do?”

The Goodman boy nodded. “Yes. My mother died around the same time yours did. I was only five years old then.”

TJ remembered Cyrus mentioning his mother back in the garden. He hasn’t heard this story yet. TJ squeezed Cyrus’ hand to tell him to continue.

“She was only twenty-nine when she died. Before she died, it was just me, her and my father. She always told me to find the beauty in everyone, no matter their social stance.” He smiled. “But after she died, my father changed. Instead of spending time with me, he’d work or drink or try to find his second wife.” He thought of the fact that two of those facts are still true.

“Damn,” TJ murmured, squeezing Cyrus’ hand again.

“You could say that again,” This made TJ chuckle. “Anyways, my father found another wife, but he’s… still in a depression, sort of. He’s distant, he drowns himself in his work and he drinks at least two to four bottles of booze a day.” Cyrus looked to his lap.

TJ took his free hand up to Cyrus’ chin and made him look into TJ’s eyes.

“Fuck him, okay? He’s not worth it.” He noticed some tears were beading in his lover’s eyes. “But the one good thing he did was throw that ball. We wouldn’t have met then.”

Tears ran down Cyrus’ face, but he smiled. “Yes, you’re right.” TJ leaned in and pecked Cyrus’ lips. The Goodman boy wiped his face.

“Now, how about we go to the market, I need some expert help with making this chicken pie I found in an old recipe book,” TJ said. “Will you help me?”

Cyrus nodded. “Of course I will.”

The two boys stood up to their feet and began walking down the sidewalk, talking about their interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’ll be working on a new project for a little while, so Mascarade Aristocratique will be on hiatus for about 3-5 weeks. I know, I know, you just got the next chapter, and now you have to wait again. Don’t fret! I’ll be working on other works while I write chapter 4!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> So, here’s the thing. I want to make this multiple chapters. But if we get over 50 kudos within 2 weeks, I will begin to plot and write the 2nd chapter. I cannot guarantee when Chapter 2 will come out, but I will give updates in future works.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
